Il Traditore Infinito e la Strega Rosa
by Adelaide Scott
Summary: Tú has ganado el título de Traidor Infinito. Necesitas una guía. Así que he nacido yo, con la esencia que guardabas en el prendedor que atesoras tanto. Suzaku x Euphemia Beatrice. Las siestas presentes y otros Caballeros de Asalto.


**Il Traditore Infinito e la Strega Rosa**

Pensó que no encontraría más utilidades que la que dio a Euphie esa herencia dejada por uno de los primos de su padre, muerto incluso antes de la invasión, cuyo papeleo fue retrasado y conservado vigente solo porque tenía buenos tratos comerciales y nombre hecho con los Británicos. En el caso de Suzaku, probablemente ni habría sido avisado de esto, de no ser porque uno de los contadores asignados por el rey Charles se encargó de poner sus asuntos en orden cuando ascendió a la corte. Si el haber sido capaz de salvar lo que le quedaba de alma podía llamarse utilidad sin caer en lo frívolo e inexacto.

"La bruja de las Rosas", se hizo llamar cuando apareció ante él, entre un montón de pétalos, una vez que recibió la caja con el anillo que lo marcaba como dirigente de la extinguida familia Ushiromiya. Si los beneficios económicos de ser un Caballero de Asalto no hubieran sido ya copiosos, habría podido vivir holgadamente de por sí, gracias a la suma recibida con un apretón de manos por parte de los abogados, que se molestaron en ocultar las muecas de desprecio ante su condición de Once Promocionado hasta las nubes mismas. Bajo el Ala del Emperador.

Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y arrodillándose como si fuera un sueño, la llamó por su nombre y ella negó con la cabeza, agarrándose la falda del vestido rosado.

-Tú has ganado el título de Traidor Infinito. Necesitas una guía. Así que he nacido yo, con la esencia que guardabas en el prendedor que atesoras tanto.-Su voz sonó lejana y gutural, diferente de lo juguetona que era al estrecharlo para saludarlo, casi matándolo de susto mientras que la escena se congelaba en blanco y negro, salvo para los dos.- Euphemia Beatrice. Y esta es nuestra guardia.-Hizo un ademán de presentación. Aparecieron las Siestas, que lo acompañaban hoy en la cabina de mando del Lancelot.-Úsalas sabiamente.- Fue sombría, antes de anunciar que lo esperaría en la terraza de la mansión para enseñarle los hermosos rosales que había en ella y que tomaran té con pastas de glasé frutilla. Era lo que solía comer con Euphie, aunque la Bruja de las Rosas lo obligara tajantemente a decirle "Beatrice" cuando se le deslizaba aquel nombre entre los labios nostálgicos: su presencia era bálsamo y veneno de angustia a la vez. Era Euphie y no era Euphie. Quizás estaba volviéndose loco, pero decidió aceptar la magia, como si hubiera firmado un contrato, en especial cuando los que una vez fueron sirvientes de la casa, le enseñaron la sala mayor, en la que lo esperaba un retrato estremecedor.

"El caballero Faústico y la Bruja Rosada". La clase de retrato que los nobles guardaban en su casa para provocar que las damas se taparan la boca y desviaran la cara, cuando no estaban fascinadas con las líneas delicadas que lo formaban, realistamente, como si la mujer del demonio en el lienzo (con su capa oscura y sus ojos brillantes, una espada ensangrentada que era mirada por la muchacha con aire preocupado y triste, como si acaso su amado se hubiera lastimado al herir al dueño de la mancha y al mismo tiempo, este último fuera una persona querida en otro momento) pudiera cobrar vida y atormentarlas para siempre o pedirles una ayuda que les sería imposible brindar, siendo mortales.

Cubierto estaba su fantasmal vestido de novia con pétalos de rosas, tan rojos como la sustancia que embebía la hoja plateada de su amante. Había mandado a que empacaran el mismo y lo llevaran al hogar que prepararía en Tokyo. La sala que ocupaba allí también vivía cerrada con llave y Suzaku solo se dignaba a entrar cuando daba rienda suelta a su tristeza y fascinación morbosa, en la culpa que lo retorcía cada día. Sin poder escapar. Apuntando cada vez más alto.

Por orgullo, era raro que pidiera asistencia a las Siestas, pero en esta ocasión, el éxito de la misión dependía de ellas. El objetivo estaba fuera del alcance del cañón diseñado por Lloyd y el tiempo apremiaba. A pesar de la velocidad del Lancelot, no llegaría a lograrlo sin intervención de la magia que a su manera, limpiamente había conseguido. Las soldaderas con orejas de conejitas se anunciaron, inclinándose en el aire, apoyadas sus botas militares en los controles. Hicieron sus ademanes, lanzando chispas y se unieron al brazo del mecha para disparar certeramente. Suzaku aún no se acostumbraba al servilismo, la sonrisa de sus rostros, la suavidad y sumisión de sus modos. Entre los nobles, siempre eran bastante falsos esos gestos para con su persona. A menos que se hablara del Emperador, al que de alguna forma, llegó a tener en gran estima. Como a un segundo padre o su maestro.

Antes de despedirlas, no pudo evitar preguntar:

-¿Y Euph...emia Beatrice?-Lo usual hubiera sido, de aprobar la acción tomada, que se apareciera en compañía de las Siestas, con su media sonrisa enternecida y las rosas vivas, florecidas en los costados de los pliegues del vestido.

410. lo miró dubitativa. Ella era la que hablaba con más frecuencia. 45 se mordió los labios y miró al suelo, simplemente.

-La Bruja Rosada ha dicho que no quería importunarlo con su apariencia. Ya sabe usted cómo luce cuando se derrama sangre en su nombre.

Una puñalada al corazón. Anteriormente tuvo oportunidad de verla. Lágrimas de sangre corriendo por sus ojos, tiñendo de rojo vestido y flores, mientras que echaba la cabeza hacia atrás y salía del Lancelot para sobrevolar el campo de batalla, aullando con euforia a la destrucción. Los recuerdos del día de la Masacre nunca morirían y ahora también podían materializarse. Hizo que el tiempo corriera de nuevo, pasando la yema de los dedos por el prendedor, mientras que las siervas se esfumaban. A lo mejor más tarde podría invitarla a beber té en su compañía, mirarla fijamente y disculparse por el sacrificio. No es como si tuviera muchas opciones.

Diversas ventanas holográficas se abrieron sobre el tablero. Gino lo felicitó por la hazaña prodigiosa que acababa de realizar. Lord Bradley le tiró un misil que esquivó hábilmente, tras afirmar que los casamientos entre primos de los japoneses lo habían vuelto deficiente mental: solo así se explicaba que hablara consigo mismo.

-Aunque no es muy sorprendente. Tampoco apoyo que nosotros, nobleza británica legítima, nos casemos y tengamos descendencia con medios hermanos. Nacen delitos contra la naturaleza, como Lord Weinberg.

-¡Hey, ese es mi nombre!

-Sorprendente es que tus nociones cognitivas te permitan recordarlo.

Las ventanas de Luciano y Gino se enfrentaron, superpuestas, la del primero debajo de la otra. Entonces surgió la de Mónica entre ambos, que primero dirigió una amable expresión dulcificada al máximo hacia el más nuevo colega, repitió su nombre aplaudiendo y luego, su vista se tornó dura para subir hacia donde acababa de soltar sus ofensivas palabras Bradley.

-¡Eres un bárbaro! Siempre tienes que causar problemas, ¿verdad? ¡Apuesto a que solo estás celoso! Gracias a él, la batalla prácticamente ha terminado, ¿y qué se puede decir de ti?

Gino hizo una mueca y se desentendió por completo de la discusión tras saludar con la mano a Suzaku, diciéndole moviendo los labios que se verían luego. Su ventana se cerró, aunque la de Bradley y Mónica cortaron distancia.

-Yo maté gente todo el día. Él va, pega un tiro certero y todos se le corren encima. ¡Tú incluída!

Mónica se cubrió los labios y abrió los ojos muy grandes, como si acabaran de herirla. Suzaku no supo decir si no era teatro. Las palabras de Birsmarck entre copa y copa: _Nunca confíes en una mujer que sabe disparar un arma. Y lo más importante de todo: jamás la insultes._ Lord Bradley acababa de cometer un error y no era necesario mirar en los censores para ver que el Knightmare de Mónica se acercaba a la carga contra el Percival y que llevaba las de ganar, con la furia que transmitía su semblante antes de que su ventana se cerrara de repente. Consciente de lo ocurrido, Luciano le dirigió una mirada asesina a Suzaku.

-Esto es tu maldita culpa. Me las vas a pagar luego, estúpido Enumerado.

-Cuando usted quiera.

La ventana de él se cerró a su vez, mientras que el entorno de la cabina se sacudía violentamente y lo último que se vio fue a su ocupante aferrar los controles con desesperación, mordiéndose el labio inferior con fiereza.

Birsmarck también se apareció un segundo para alabar su desempeño, pero luego su vista se digirió hacia abajo, como notando (tal vez) que el Percival estaba sufriendo daños remarcables y probablemente si desapareció en seguida, fue para amenazar a Mónica y Bradley . Quedó en un costado casi discreto la de Anya, que le dijo con una expresión y un tono que no determinaba más lástima que entusiasmo o extrañeza:

-Yo escuchaba a una mujer hablando dentro mío, hace siete años. Me dieron Clozapina. Y estuve bien. O eso creo.

Se encogió de hombros y acabó su propia transmisión.


End file.
